Alternamorphs: The Sixth Animorph
by Spidey108
Summary: Dylan was a normal kid who loved to ride his bike and avoid trouble, but when he and a couple of kids cut through a construction site they meet a dying alien who warns them of an invasion and gives them the power to fight. Will he overcome his fear? Will he be useful in this war? Find out. Rated T.


***Bashes head on desk***

** I *bash* need * bash* to stop *bash* posting new *bash* stories!**

** *Looks up and notices the audience***

** Uh sorry about that, had to get something out of my head.**

** First off it will begin like Alternamorph # 1, but I will continue it from there with my character doing more than what was in the book.**

** I choose this one because I was disappointed with the lack of Hyena boy fanfics I only found one and it's the perfect character for fanfiction.**

** Alright, enough complaining.**

**Now the beginning will be a little boring because it will do some of the explanation from the book but I did add some originality to it.**

**So enjoy!**

_**Chapter 01: The Beginning Part 1**_

My name is Dylan.

That's it.

No last names, no address, hell I'm not even going to tell you the name of my school.

It could be your school for all you know.

Why all the secrecy?

Well you can never be too sure with the Yeerks around.

And no it's not some stupid Government conspiracy that has to do with hippies and Elvis hitting it up.

... Yeah that's actually something I've heard, weird right?

... I'm getting off track.

You see, the Earth is being invaded by aliens.

Now let me explain before you call the people with the 'I love me jackets'- or as other people would say, straightjackets- because if you don't prepare then all is lost.

I was just a normal kid that loved to ride my bike and play video games, but I had the urge to ride my bike through a construction site one night.

It was like I had to be there, weird right?

Here is what happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I yawned as I rode my bike through the abandoned construction site, doing basic tricks as I tried to find a way to pass the time.

You see, the thing is that I'm not supposed to be there, especially when I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago.

Feeling reckless, I started peddaling quickly before having the bike hop into the air and twist the handlebars.

... Only to crash to the ground and lay there in pain.

Thankfully I didn't break anything before I heard voices and I got up and started to push my bike, while wincing from the pain of crashing, only to see five kids walking nearby.

The only one I recognized was Marco, a hispanic kid with black hair wearing a green Navy shirt and brown shorts, along with a brunette kid he always hangs with, that wore a black shirt and a blonde Caucasian that hung out with the brunette, who wore a brown light jacket.

They were with two girls, one of them was Rachel, a blonde who was one of the most popular girls in the school wearing something out of a fashion magazine, along with another girl who was an African American wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

I did not know why they were in the Construction site and I was shocked to see Marco and Rachel in the same group since it was no secret that they didn't get along pretty well.

Then again they could just be heading in the same direction, so with a shrug I was going to try to avoid them, but that plan was wasted when Marco saw me.

"Hey it's my science neighbor." Marco waved remembering me from class, although it's because he won't stop bothering me that I keep getting C's in said science class. "What has you coming through here?"

"Riding my bike." I answered as I gestured to it. "I was supposed to be home a few minutes ago, but I like going around here every so often, you?"

"Home." Marco answered as he jabbed a thumb to the brunette he hung with. "Jake kept getting us killed in the Arcade so we lost all of our allowance."

"You're the one that kept falling in the pit of lava." Jake reminded him causing Marco to wave a hand.

"Details." Marco said before he looked to see a tear in the hoodie I was wearing. "You have a wreck?"

I chuckled sheepishly before admitting. "I tried to twist my handlebars in mid-air, it looks cooler on TV and is a lot more painful in real life."

"That sounds cool, Dylan right?" Jake asked surprising me that he knew my name.

"Yeah." I gave a nod before remembering where I saw Jake from. "Hey didn't you try out for the Basketball team?"

Jake winced a bit.

"I didn't stay for the try-outs, but I believe that they were good." I said missing the wince entirely. "Did you make it?"

"No." Jake muttered making me feel a little awkward.

Thankfully the blonde haired kid walked forward. "I'm Tobias."

He seemed a little shy as he smiled, so I returned the smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise."

Then I looked at the girls. "And you two are?"

I knew who Rachel was, anyone in school did, but I was trying to be polite.

"Cassie." The dark skinned girl said with a friendly smile.

"Call me Rachel." Rachel said looking like she didn't care.

"Cool." I said with a chuckle. "Well, I need to head home."

"You want to walk with us?" Tobias offered.

I blinked.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter how I get home." I finally said scratching the back of my head before laughing. "And I'm probably grounded already for not being there, so why not?"

"So you ride your bike around here?" Jake asked as I walked with them while pushing my bike.

"Yeah, it's always fun to do some tricks." I answered with a grin. "The whole Construction Site is like an Obstacle Course."

"Next thing you tell me, you're using parts of the unfinished buildings for stunts." Marco joked, but when I went silent he just gave me a surprised look. "Seriously?"

"I only did so when I knew that the ground was close." I replied hastily, but I was cut off by Tobias.

"Look."

I looked at Tobias to see him looking up so following his gaze I found myself staring while Jake asked. "What?" Although he looked a little pale as he was sneaking glances over his shoulder, probably thinking that someone was sneaking up on them.

What we were seeing was a brilliant blue light that shot across the sky.

"What is it?" Jake asked curiously.

"You're asking the wrong guy." I said in awe.

Jake and Tobias looked at each other as if they had an idea on what it was and I think I was starting to get an idea but Cassie blurted it out.

"It's a Flying Saucer!"

Marco busted out laughing. "Pft! A flying saucer?" He asked at the ridiculousness of it before looking up and he went quiet.

I tilted my head to the side as it kept moving before Rachel broke me out of my thoughts. "It's heading this way."

Yeah it's heading-...Wait, what?

I looked closer and went pale as it did seem to change directions and got bigger which meant it was indeed heading this way.

"It's hard to be sure-." Jake tried to say but I ran by him while pushing my bike as quickly as possible.

"I'm with Rachel on this one!" I shouted in panic.

Of course I tripped and fell face first, toppling over the bike.

"No wonder you stay close to the ground." Marco commented as Tobias helped me up. "You have enough accidents as it is."

I gave Marco a look before looking back up as Jake spoke up. "It's not exactly a flying saucer."

As he said that I took another look as it landed.

To me it looked like a giant metal egg with a scorpion tail on the end I was backing up with my bike.

"Are you about to try to run again?" Rachel asked not taking her eyes off the ship.

"I'm moving my bike to a different place." I answered. "If whatever is in there is hostile I need to make sure it's in position for me to get away."

"And what about us?" Marco asked in shock.

"... Can you run fast?" I asked after a few seconds causing him to look at me like a goldfish.

Yeah I know it was cold, but I don't know Marco and I wasn't going to end up with baby forcing it's way through my chest.

... I really need to lay off the Alien horror movies.

"If we run it may blast us with phasers." Jake said in fear.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Phasers are only on Star Trek."

"And you're an expert on alien tech?" I deadpanned with a look.

Marco gave me that one when Cassie spoke up. "Why isn't it doing anything?"

Before anyone could answer, Tobias stood up with a huge grin and he walked forward. "Hello?" He called out in a loud voice.

Let it be known that I wanted to strangle Tobias right there for this.

"It's safe." Tobias continued despite my look. "We won't hurt you."

Speak for yourself." I muttered before I heard something.

/I know./

Well it wasn't really hearing something, but I heard it... In my mind.

Yeah, that doesn't make me sound insane at all.

Looking back, I saw Jake looking around pale as was Cassie while Rachel looked confused.

Marco looked ready to pass out while Tobias looked even happier.

How could that kid be any happier in this situation?!

"Did you guys hear that?" Tobias asked in awe.

"If I say no, can we go?" I asked in a little fear.

Alright, confession time.

I'm a coward.

I talk big and act like I'm all that when I'm biking, but I can't back anything up. I'm afraid of a lot of stuff.

Spiders, people, death-anyone is afraid of death, and on occassion girls.

... What? That last one is reasonable when you don't know what they're thinking.

"-come out." I didn't hear all of Tobias's question, but I did hear an answer.

/Yes. Do not be frightened./

"We won't." Tobias promised.

Is it too late to want to go home?

As if someone was answering my question, there was a hissing noise as the door opened and I blinked in shock as what looked like a blue furred-... I think it was a Centaur walked out with four eyes, two on it-his- head and two on stalk things going up as well as him having no mouth.

But what made me pale was the tail as it was curved just like a blade.

So all in all, this alien looked like a deer, human and a scorpion put together.

"Hello." Tobias greeted with a smile and that smile was mirrored by everyone except for me.

I was too scared to smile.

/Hello./ The alien greeted in a calm voice before he staggered and we all noticed how injured he was.

There was a major burn on his back right hoof and he beginning of his tail and as he fell over, everyone broke out of their stupor and ran to him.

But I just stood there like an idiot.

In my defense I was more worried about whoever did this to the guy before Jake looked at me.

"Dylan, come on!"

Finally breaking out of my stupor, I ran forward in time to hear Cassie run a medical diagnosis about his burns.

/Yes, I am dying./ The alien confirmed without a hint of fear, I kind of envy that.

"We can bandage the wound." Cassie said, ignoring the Alien's sentence. "Jake, give me your shirt, we can bandage the wound. Dylan we can use your hoodie to-."

/No I will die./ The alien said as I mentally sighed in relief over not losing my favorite hoodie, before a surge of guilt flowed through me over thinking about a piece of clothing over another life. /The wound is fatal./

"No." Jake protested with some tears showing. "You can't die, you're the first alien to come to Earth. You can't die."

/I am not the first./ The alien said to him, surprising all of us. /There are many, many others./

"Come again?" I asked in confusion.

"Are they like you?" Tobias asked curiously.

/No./ It may have been my imagination, but the eyes on the horns coming out of his forehead seemed to have frowned at that comparison. /They aren't-./ Then he cried out in pain, feeling the effects of the injuries.

"How are they different?" Jake asked.

His answer forever made me piss myself.

/They have come to destroy your world./

I waited for someone to jump out and say that we got punked. Or for there to be laughter.

But the tension in the air told me it wasn't that, no matter how I wished that it was.

/They are called Yeerks./ The Alien began to explain as he ignored the pain.

"Wait, are you saying they're already here?" Rachel asked in shock.

/Yes, there are hundreds or maybe thousands./

Marco shook his head. "No way, we would've heard about it by now, people would talk."

/You don't understand./ The Alien winced from the pain. /They are different, they are-... They are-./

He closed his eyes and I raised an eyebrow in confusion before an image of a gray-green snail without a shell, the size of a hamster appeared in my head, making me want to puke.

"I'll bet that was a Yeerk." Marco said looking the same way. "Either that or a giant wad of slimy chewing gum."

Did I mention I wanted to throw up?

/They are almost powerless without hosts. They -./

Suddenly we felt that blast of pain, straight from the alien. I could also feel his sadness. He knew his time was almost up.

/The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept them voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist, at least a little./

"Are you saying they take over human beings?" Rachel asked in fear. "People? These things take over their bodies?"

"Look, this is serious stuff." Jake said. "You shouldn't be telling us. We're just kids, you know. This is like something the government should know about."

"Jake." I looked at him like he was an idiot. "I think they already infiltrated the Government, if I was a Yeerk that would've been my first move."

"No one is ever going to believe us." Marco muttered as he ruffled his hair. "This is insane."

/But it's true./ The Alien told them hoping to get them to understand. /They will stop at nothing to enslave this world./

"Then we need to make sure you survive." Rachel said with determination in her voice. "Maybe Cassie's parents could help-."

/There is no time./ The Alien looked saddened before an idea struck him. /Wait./

"What?" Everyone, but me asked.

The Alien looked conflicted like he wasn't sure about this before he came to a decision. /Go into my ship, inside there is a small blue box, very plain./ He instructed the kids. /Bring it to me, there is little time./

It was quiet as we all looked at each other.

Finally I broke the silence. "Sooo." I drawled it out nervously. "Who goes into the ship?"

Please don't be me.

Thankfully, everyone looked at Jake who looked behind him hoping that they weren't looking at him, but he showed uncertainty.

"Go ahead." Tobias gave Jake a reassuring look. "I want to stay with him."

Seeing how he had a hand on the Alien's shoulder, Jake looked from Tobias to Cassie who gave him a smile.

"You'll be fine." Cassie told him. "You're not scared."

Anyone could tell that he was.

But Jake stood back up and walked into the ship.

After a few minutes, everyone was beginning to worry as Jake seemed to be taking his time.

"Should we go after him?" Rachel asked.

"He'll be fine." I said a bit too quickly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Jake exited carrying a blue box.

"Here." He handed it to an Alien before thinking about something. "I um... Was that your family? The picture?"

The Alien closed his eyes in pain from both the wound and the memories. /Yes./

"I'm real sorry." Jake said looking down.

I swear the Alien's eyes smiled for a second, it was creepy yet kind of cool at the same time.

He then went into a long explanation on what the Blue Box would do and the only thing I could remember was that it would allow us to morph into animals.

"You're kidding." I said with wide eyes. "Morph into animals? That's straight out of Science Fiction."

"So are Aliens falling out of the sky." Marco retorted making my face go red. "But this is nuts."

"It's beyond nuts." Jake agreed with his friend.

"We're off the map of weirdness at this point." Rachel pointed out. "Unless we're all just dreaming I say that we deal with it."

"I'm good with dreaming." I said kind of revealing my cowardly nature.

"He's dying." Tobias pointed out.

"I'll do it." Cassie agreed without a second hesitation.

"Whoa, let's just think about this." Jake tried to say, but Rachel looked up.

"What's that?"

Looking back up, I was confused as I saw a red light in the sky while the Alien frowned in anger.

/The Yeerks./

Now I was even more scared and that was before the red light seemed to be heading towards us.

/There is no time./ The Alien sounded conflicted because he wanted us to be sure about this. /You must decide now./

"We have to do this." Tobias said looking at everyone. "We have to fight these Controllers."

"WE don't have to do anything." I protested with wide eyes. "This isn't a game."

"I'm with my science neighbor." Marco agreed. "This is just too insane."

"I'd like more time but we don't have a choice." Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm in."

"What do you say Jake?" Cassie looked at him and Jake looked confused on why he was asked to decide.

Jake looked at the sky before looking at everyone's faces, he could see nervousness on Marco's, Cassie was looking at him, Tobias was determined and Rachel looked the same.

But he most likely saw the fear on my face before he looked at the Alien and gave a nod.

"We don't have a choice."

"Uh yes we do." I said but I went quiet when Rachel glared at me.

I guess she hates cowards.

/Then each of you, press a hand to a side of the box./ The Alien said as everyone did so and I took a second mentally debating myself before doing so. /Don't be afraid./

At first I thought he was somehow sensing my fear before a shock went through me.

It wasn't a painful shock, it was more like a-... Surprise one, a cool feeling flowing through me and I could tell from everyone's faces that they felt the same.

As it ended, the Alien spoke again. /Go now, but remember this. Don't stay in animal morph for more than two of your Earth hours or you'll be trapped, unable to turn back./

"Now you tell us?!" I asked in fear of being trapped as something like a mouse or a cockroach or something.

The Alien's head snapped to the sky in fear.

/Go! Visser Three is coming./

"Who?" I asked.

Jake nodded in agreement. "Who or what is a Visser Three?"

/Go!/ The Alien repeated. /Out of all the Yeerks, Visser Three is the most powerful of them, get out of here before he sees you!/

He didn't need to tell me twice as I was already running before taking cover behind a pile of junk and before long the others joined me with Tobias being the last one as a light shined down on the Alien.

I really wanted to wake up right now.

But right now I was just happy that I moved my bike away from this area, so I can come back for it later.

"I've had enough of this nightmare." Marco whispered in fear.

"What type of aliens are in that ship?" Tobias asked in a mixture of fear and awe.

How could he feel awe?!

"Probably walking lawnmowers and giant worms." I joked to calm myself down.

The ship opened and Cassie nearly screamed before Jake covered her mouth.

They leaped from the ship, whirling and thrusting and slicing the air - creatures that looked like walking weapons. They stood on two bent-back legs and had two very long arms. On each arm there were curved horn-blades growing out of the wrist and elbow. There were other blades at their bent-back knees, and two more blades at the end of their tails. They had feet like a Tyrannosaurus rex.

But it was the head that got your attention - a neck like a snake, a mouth that was almost a falcon's beak, and, from the forehead, three daggerlike horns raked forward.

All in all, they did look like walking lawnmowers.

"Really?" Marco asked giving me a look.

"I swear I was kidding!" I told him before giving a nervous smile. "But at least there are no giant worms."

/Hork-Bajir Controllers./ The Alien explained what the lawnmowers were as they surrounded him. /They were good people despite their fearsome looks, but the Yeerks have enslaved them, they are to be pitied./

Rachel snorted. "Pity, right." She muttered sarcastically. "Look at them, they're walking, killing machines."

Then giant worms slithered out with needle legs like a centipede, a cavern of sharp teeth on both the front and end of it as well as red eyes that looked like jelly.

By that point, Marco was giving me the evil eyes. "Anymore aliens you want to bring up?" He asked sarcastically.

"Uh, at least they don't have someone like the first alien." I said weakly.

/Taxxon Controllers./ The Alien explained ignoring the pain as he tried to give us an idea of what we were going to be facing. /Unlike the Hork-Bajir they're evil./

"I would've never guessed that." Marco muttered in fear.

They were each holding a weapon and I nearly crapped myself when a Hork-Bajir walked towards our hiding spot and looked around attentivly.

Let me tell you, if you were ever a coward before you would probably die of fear by hiding just a few feet away from a creature that could slice you up twelve different ways for breakfast.

/Courage my friends./ The Alien told them and this-... This feeling came over me, something I wasn't used to and I was calming down along with the others before we realized what was going on.

This Alien, one who we never met that gave us this so called 'Morphing Power' sent some of his courage to calm us, especially when he most likely needed it for himself.

The Hork-Bajir finally walked off as the other's turned towards the ship and straightened up along with the worms.

"They're standing at attention." Jake muttered earning an incredulous look from Marco.

"How can you tell?" He asked in disbelief. "They're giant worms and walking Salad-Shooters from hell, how can you tell that they're standing at attention?!"

"I don't know but if they are, then whatever is in there has to be worse." Rachel commented before we saw Visser Three.

... Who turned out to be the same Alien as the first one.

Cue the darkened glares casted in my direction.

"Seriously?" Marco asked looking at me while Rachel actually agreed with him for once.

"... I'll just shut up now." I said meekly.

"Good idea." Jake said although there wasn't any anger in his voice, he probably didn't want to be found because Rachel and Marco would most likely strangle me if I brought up a fourth alien and it turned out to be there.

/Well, well./

THAT, wasn't the first Alien's voice.

We all went quiet out of fear. "Can he hear out thoughts?" Cassie asked nervously.

"I hope not." Rachel muttered. "Otherwise we're dead."

/He can't hear your thoughts./ The first Alien reassured them. /Not unless you don't direct them to him./

/What have we here? A meddling Andalite?/ Visser Three looked more closely at the Andalite's ship. /Ah, but no ordinary Andalite warrior. Prince Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, if I am not mistaken. An honor to meet you. You're a legend. How many of our fighters have you shredded? Seven, or was it eight by the time the battle ended?/

I had the feeling maybe it had been more than eight.

/The very last Andalite in this sector of space. Yes, I'm afraid your Dome ship has been completely destroyed. Completely. I watched it burn as it fell into the atmosphere of this little world./

/There will be others./ The Andalite prince said defiantly.

The Visser took a step closer to the Andalite. /Yes, and when they come it will be too late. This world will be mine. My own contribution to the Yeerk Empire, Our greatest conquest. And then I'll be Visser One./

/What do you want with these Humans?/ Elfangor asked. /You have your Taxxon allies. You have your Hork-Bajir slaves. And other slaves from other worlds. Why these people?/

/Because there are so many, and they are so weak./ Visser Three sneered. /Billions of bodies! And they have no idea what's happening. With this many hosts we can spread throughout the universe, unstoppable! Billions of us. We'll have to build a thousand new Yeerk pools just to raise Yeerks for half this number of bodies. Face it, Andalite, you have fought well and bravely. But you have lost./

But Visser Three made a mistake as he promised to hunt down Elfangor's family and personally watch them become Controllers before Elfangor's tail whiped into action and sliced through Visser Three's cheek.

/Aaaaaarrrrrgh!/ Visser Three cried out in pain.

"Yes." Jake whispered with a smile as Elfangor managed to wound his enemy even while dying.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything as Visser Three ordered his men to hold Elfangor and I heard the others gasp as Visser Three began gloating about a Morph he acquired-... Oh crap he can morph?!

This just got worse.

"There are people over there." My eyes snapped open when I heard Jake speak up and I looked over with them to see a group of people.

"Are they prisoners?" Marco asked.

"If they are they certainly treat prisoners well." I said before looking at Visser Three and I was about to scream out in fear before Marco covered my mouth.

He had legs as big as a redwood tree, his arms became freaking tentacles and in the hideously bloated head, a mouth appeared. It was filled with teeth as long as your arm.

The mouth grew wider and wider, becoming a monstrous, terrifying grin.

Then he roared, scaring me.

"R-r-r-r-a-a-a-w-w-w-w-g-g-g!"

The ground shook and I covered my ears in pain already knowing that I would have nightmares from this.

Shakily, I looked back over to see Elfangor being lifted up by the creature that Visser Three turned into and as Visser Three opened his mouth wide I knew what was about to happen.

"No." Cassie came to the same conclusion. "No, no."

"Don't look." Rachel told her calmly looking just as scared.

Feeling movement, I was shocked to see Jake grab a rusty pipe and about ot vault over the edge before Marco and Tobias grabbed him and pulled him back, wrestling him to the ground.

"Are you insane?!" Marco hissed at the struggling Jake. "You're going to get us killed!"

"And while we're on that subject what good would a pipe do against that?" I asked in disbelief earning a look from Jake.

"Jake, don't." Cassie said trying to calm him down. "He doesn't want you to die for him, don't you see? He's dying for us."

That doesn't make me feel any better.

I looked back over right as Visser Three dropped Elfangor into his mouth and closed it and we heard a deep cry of pain as he died.

I just saw someone get eaten alive, I was scared badly.

Marco was even throwing up while Cassie was sobbing and Rachel was trying to calm her down with some tears showing in her eyes.

Tobias looked angry and Jake looked sad.

A Hork-Bajir stiffened and his head turned cautiously to us, most likely hearing Marco throwing up and Cassie sobbing.

Or maybe it was my pathetic whimper.

But to my surprise everyone uped and ran and I blinked before realizing what was going on and took off while wondering how it was possible that the coward stayed the longest.

All of them easily outran me as I was running around a few piles of junk before I tripped and rolled on the ground in pain in time to hear Jake shout. "Split up!"

Groaning, I heard heavy footsteps coming up as I crawled behind a pile as a Hork-Bajir came into view.

Pressing my back against the pile as sweat dripped down my face, I looked forward to see my bike a few feet away.

But with how fast this Hork-Bajir could move I would be mincemeat before I even got to it.

Shivering, I looked around before seeing a rock and remembering something that someone did on TV.

Whether it would work I didn't know as I grabbed a rock and lobbed it as far as I could into the other direction.

The loud noise as it hit a car caused the Hork-Bajir to turn and move in that direction and I waited until he was out of sight before running to my bike.

I heard a roar of annoyance as I swung my leg over my bike, before I peddaled out of the Construction Site and headed towards home.

I didn't know if the others got out but right now I didn't care.

I was happy to be alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groggily waking up, I looked around my room before sighing in relief.

It was just a dream.

A very vivid dream, but a dream none the less.

Standing up, I felt pain and I looked at my leg to see the skin scrapped as well as the arm on my hoodie ripped making me pale as I realized it probably wasn't a dream.

Then I was registering the sounds of a vacuum, so I peeked outside my room to see my Mom vacuuming while my little sister Lexie ran in with a pink dress on.

"How's this?"

"Fine." Mom answered without even looking.

I was confused before I remembered that today was Lexie's sixth birthday and I smiled widely as I thought about that.

Compared to last night that was normal.

I could deal with this.

Retreating back into my room, I pulled on a pair of slacks and walked out. "Happy Birthday. "Lex." I used my little nickname as I gave my sister a bearhug, causing her to squeak in surprise before she laughed.

"Put me down Dylan!" She protested even though she was laughing.

Mom looked up and smiled at the scene of me playing with my little sister. "Can you keep an eye on things here?" She asked as I finally put Lexie down. "I have to go and pick up a cake."

I blinked. "But don't you always bake the cake?" I asked in confusion.

"Emily is coming over to help and after the party we're going to a meeting tonight." Mom explained calmly. "So can you please baby-sit?"

"Sure." I gave Mom a smile.

Baby-sitting should be a piece of cake after narrowly avoiding certain death.

As she left, I chuckled when Lexie ran upstairs to feed her pet hamster.

Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I remembered what Visser Three did to Elfangor, causing me to drop the spoon I grabbed as it fell to the floor with a clang.

Steadying myself as I felt light headed, I took deep breaths and bent down to grab the spoon before a voice spoke up.

"Really you don't have to bow." Turning around, I was surprised to see Marco casually walk in. "A simple Lord Marco will do."

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked in shock.

"Phone book." Marco answered simply as he swung his legs on the stool and sat down. "Jake sent me to find you after what happened last night."

"So it wasn't a dream." I muttered as Marco noticed the bed hair.

"And apparently you were just waking up." Marco said in amusement. "Well we've been morphing."

Now I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, Tobias became a Cat, Jake became his Dog and Cassie has a Horse morph." Marco counted them off his fingers as he grabbed a bananna. "I don't want to believe it either because personally I want to live long enough to legally enter an R-Rated Movie, but Jake has a point with the Controllers being around-."

Then Marco stopped talking as he heard footsteps and Lexie ran downstairs. "Dylan, do you want to play tag?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"In a minute Lexie." I said to her, trying to act normal. "Marco this is my little sister Lexie."

"Hi, I just turned six." Lexie gave Marco a smile.

Marco's eyes softened up a bit at the sight of an innocent child after all that happened the other night. "We'll meet up later at Cassie's." He said as Lexie ran outside, waiting for me. "Right now hang with your sister."

"Alright." I got up not noticing Marco suddenly smile as he crouched, loped around the kitchen and made monkey noises, causing me to look at him in shock.

Then Marco busted out laughing. "I'm just messing with you." He got out inbetween laughter. "I don't have a monkey morph."

I rolled my eyes. "Funny." I drawled as he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I spent at least a half hour playing with my sister before I saw a sleek furred creature that was sunbathing and I recognized it as one of the ferrets that our neighbor Mrs. Humphries had and Lexie picked him up to pet him.

That was when I got the idea and I reached down and patted him before closing my eyes as I felt energy flowing through me from the ferret as it went still.

"Huh?" Lexie was confused as the ferret was still. "Mr. Ferret?"

Ten seconds later the ferret twitched, causing Lexie to squeak and laugh as the ferret moved quickly.

Looking from the ferret to my hand, I swallowed nervously as I realized I acquired a morph.

I can turn into a ferret now.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, that's enough for this chapter, not much action and the beginning is the same as the book but it's because it's the beginning.**

** I won't bore anyone with the details of the book events and I will change a lot of things as time goes on. Now I hope you like what I did with the character from Alternamorphs!**

** But next will be the Renegades because I have been neglecting that story for the last two weeks.**


End file.
